


Rubies on Your Lips

by Cookiewrites



Series: Silver Springs and Golden Gods [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Greek Mythology - Freeform, King Midas - Freeform, M/M, Midas Au!Victor, Prince!yuuri, Tsar Victor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiewrites/pseuds/Cookiewrites
Summary: A direct sequel to Everything I Touch (Turns To Gold)Prince Yuuri finally meet the heir to Victor's throne, though Yurio is bit brass for a Tsesarevich, and Victor helps an old lady which, as in most fairytales, is probably not just an old lady.((Fairytale AU based on a bastard form of greek, Russian and Celtic myth and lore ))





	Rubies on Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one is based on Celtic folklore, The Well at The World’s End (Philip Wilson’s retelling at least). It’s retelling is usually done very differently, either The Frog Prince-ish or Cinderella-ish. This is the latter, and short of buying Wilson’s Celtic Fairy Tales book (which, okay, I’d recommend but), it's hard to find online

“The dowry that was arranged isn’t able to work anymore, as it’s true; I’ve lost the golden touch. I’m sorry, Emperor and Empress Katsuki.” Victor bowed, flinching slightly at the gasps in court echoed back at him.

Yuuri shifted closer to him, grabbing his hand. The sound of gossip was renewed as the court witnessed first-hand that Victor could be touched without an adverse effect.

“I see.” Toshiya stated, his voice deadpan. If Yuuri’s hand had not been in his, Victor would be in half a mind to run.

The Emperor turned to his wife, a brief discussion going on while Yuuri squeezed his hand. The discussion paused, Hiroko calling forth Minoko before carrying on, three voices in hushed whisper, in a court where the nobles where almost straining forward.

Victor felt like this was an execution.

Then the Empress cleared her throat, and Minoko stepped back with a bow.

“So …” she glanced at her husband. “Do you no longer wish to marry Prince Yuuri?” She questioned. Victor shook his head, vehemently, before realising what that looked like.

“I favour your sons hand greatly, Empress Hiroko! I assure you, I will not be withdrawing my proposal on account of this. Yuuri has my hand as long as he wants it.” Victor turned his gaze onto Yuuri, and Yuuri blushed.

“I want it.” He coughed. “I would request to marry Victor,” He said, louder this time to address the court and his parents. “Tsar Victor’s lands are still prosperous, the fact that his touch turned objects to gold meant that his lands were safeguarded from war, but marrying us would still promote healthy alliances and our Trading links would increase.” Yuuri forced himself to pause, looking at his parents anxiously.

“We’d have to re-open negotiations for the dowry, to settle It to a more reasonable amount, since Tsar Victor has lost the golden touch. ” The Emperor looked towards his wife wonderingly, “perhaps a treaty of alliance in case of war as well might be in order.” 

Yuuri’s face lit up turning to Victor and embracing him. “I’m going to marry you, vitya” He whispered, and Victor felt a wave of happiness blush through his body.  They quickly stepped back from each other, realising where they were and bowed lowly to the Emperor.

“We’ll make the arrangements to start negotiating when you’ve sent word to your advisor to return. For now you are dismissed.”

The wandered the rest of the day, Victor had become much more close to Yuuri now, and would drape over him whenever the were in the same room. They lunched privately, and despite the two being close the maidens would still set the sake or tea down for Yuuri to pour. Even though politeness dictated that they sit across from each other, Victor brushed over Yuuri as soon as he moved to pour their drinks.

“Victor, please.” Yuuri blushed.

“I can’t help it, my love, ever since Christophe’s party I have been dying to touch you. You were the first person who ever came so close to me, without fear or hesitancy.” Yuuri frowned at him.

“What?”

“It’s not that hard to believe, Yuuri, I mean I did turn my own mother to gold when I was a babe, it shouldn’t surprise you that people flinch from my touch”

“No, I mean, I was alone Christophe’s Party. The two left me then –“ Yuuri trailed off, as if trying to trying to remember. He turned when he realised that the last thing he remembered was heading towards the attendant with the absinthe.

Victor’s face betrayed nothing, and that itself was telling.

“You don’t remember?” He asked, pulling away from touch for the first time.

“What- what did I do?” Yuuri asked, mortified already. His face was in his hands, as if he couldn’t bear to look at Victor.

“You – ah,” Victor’s voice was above a whisper, but only slightly. “You came into my private quarters- I never went to the parties because I was scared of people touching me. You asked me how I would ever know if someone was trying to marry me for gold, because I was so beautiful.”

Yuuri made a meek sound from under his hands, but Victor continued.

“You asked whether the gloves meant you could touch me. When I said yes you pulled me into a dance. Then you asked me to marry you.”

“WHAT?” Yuuri exclaimed, his face red – but from humiliation or having his head in his hands Victor couldn’t tell. He suspected it to be a bit of both.

 “Well, you didn’t ask, you suggest. Saying that you didn’t want to marry for politics and I wanted to marry someone that wasn’t after my money. We’d be a perfect fit.”

“I don’t remember. Victor I’m so sorry.”

“Are you sorry because you don’t remember or for what you said?”

“Both.”

“Then don’t be. Yuuri, I love you, and I think a little bit of me has been in love with you since the moment you waltzed through me doors, lost, with a glass of alcohol in either hand.” He stands, pulling Yuuri up to into a dance neither had music to.

“But I’m not like that in daylight! I’m anxious and secretive, and I’m not princely enough to deserve you, Victor!”

“You didn’t flinch when touching me, Yuuri. You’re the only one since my father who trusted me enough not to turn them to gold.”

“I was drunk, I probably didn’t even realise what I was doing.” Victor let Yuuri go enough to step back.

“The first day I arrived in Yutopia, the servants refused to come close enough to pour my drink. You didn’t hesitate, my Darling. You’re the only one I wanted, and you’re still the only one I want.” Yuuri pulled him closer.

“I love you, my Vitya.”

“As I love you, my Yura.”

“This is gross.” The two broke away in surprise, turning back to see a blond-haired boy with a scowl on his face. He was wearing leopard furs despite the castle being warmed by the fire pits.

“Yura, what are you doing here?” Victor exclaimed happily, as if the boy had not interrupted their kissing session.

“I heard Yakov tell the council that you’re marrying this pig, and then there were rumours you lost your golden touch. I came to make sure you didn’t die.”

“That’s so nice of you Yura!” Victor exclaimed, and Yuuri looked at the younger boy and thought it really wasn’t.

“Whatever, where can I get something to eat around here.” The stewards brought a tray of food at the mention of it, placing it down in front of Yuri, who was quick to try it. At ;east ot gave time for proper introductions.

“Yuri is the heir to Russiky. He was a prince of Mosvo, the small kingdom to our north, but when his parents died the land was brought under Russiky and I took him in as my ward and Tsesarevich of Russiky.”

“Yeah no need to brag to your piggy boyfriend, old man.” Yuri rolled his eyes.

“He’s also terrible at diplomacy.” Victor said, with his usual cheer. Yuuri hid his smile behind his hand, moving to sit across from Yuri.

“Is Yakov on his way back to Yutopia?” Victor directed the question at Yuri, but he was too busy watching Yuuri to make eye contact. Yuri made his feelings about this known.

“Ugh.” He moaned, between bites. “The old man was complaining about getting arrangements for the wedding and then putting them on hold. Whatever. He was going to leave Georgi in charge while he got you sorted out.”

“So …” Victor idly placed his head in his hand.

“Wait, Yuri.” Yuuri suddenly exclaimed, “Lord Yakov does know you’re here, right?!” If anything, Yuri moved further in to his bowl of rice, making Victor laugh delightedly.

“You Russikyse are going to kill me.” Yuuri muttered, placing his head in his arms. 

“Not if you kill us first.” Yuri bit back, “Victor’s golden touch made up for 60% of Russiky’s wealth. All it took was a crush on you, and our income is more than halved.”

“Yuri!” Victor reprimanded, but Yuri merely shrugged.

Yuuri felt the heat fill his face, burning a brand of shame on his cheeks. He stumbled to a stand, and bowed shallowly at the other two.

“Excuse me, I forgot about my – I’ve got to go!” He fled before either two could say anything and Victor scowled at the younger man.

“You know that we’re the richest country in the World Nations! Even without the money from my Touch our nation can thrive.”

“Yeah, but no one could touch us, but then that little piggy came and suddenly we have to make nice!”

“He saved my life.”

“Yeah, I heard that idiot JJ say that he and you have gotten on swimmingly, that his hag and him helped rescue you from kidnapping. Are we really going to start a trade alliance with that dick?”

“Since he was the one who tried to kidnap me, probably not.” Yuri huffed. “What did you expect to happen when you took my kingdom, Yura? That you’d inherit my golden touch? You’ve so far relied on my wealth and Yakov’s diplomacy to make a name for you. The alliances you’ve established so far has been based on my name. You’re far more mediocre than you think, Yura. It’ll be good for you to learn some diplomacy.” Yuri growled at him.

“I’m going to bed!” He all but threw the bowl down. “Where am I staying?!” A servant came forward, to lead Yuri to his room, Victor looked in the direction where Yuuri had headed off, and followed. He wanted his fiancée to ignore the brat’s words.

Victor would happily give up all the riches in the world.

 

~

Yuuri, like always when he it came to letting out his frustration, found himself at the Nishigori’s training grounds. Yuuko wasn’t there, but Takeshi took one look at him and led him to the batons, throwing some pads on as they stepped into the rink.

“What did the Princess do this time?” Takeshi asked, once they stood facing each other. Yuuri, in lieu of an answer, threw himself into a side attack. Takeshi defended, stepping forward into Yuuri’s space and went for a hit to his midsection.

“He lost his golden Touch.”  Yuuri told him, stepping out of the blow and hitting back.

“Isn’t that common knowledge by now? All of the kingdom must have heard.”

“They didn’t know that 60% of Russiky’s wealth was from Victor’s Touch.” Yuuri said, as bitterly as he could while defending himself against Takeshi. “It’s my fault they’ve lost so much, I can’t repay them, Hatsetsu doesn’t have a fraction of that wealth!”

“Are you thinking as Yuuri or Prince Yuuri?” Takeshi asked, just as Yuuri got a hit in.

“Both, they’re the same! Yuuri wants Victor to be happy, but Prince Yuuri knows that happiness is costly for someone in charge of a kingdom!” Takeshi goes in for a hit, and Yuuri swipes his feet from under him, knocking his hips slightly so he’d fall on his side instead of landing face first. He sits for a moment, catching his breath while Yuuri stands to give him room. Takeshi looked up finally, while a small scowl.

“Listen, the gold didn’t disappear when Victor’s Touch did, did it? They’d still have a hell of a lot more gold left in their stores, so for now, I think they’re fine. As for Victor, he’s spent the whole of his life not being able to touch anyone and what? You would just run away from him because you’re scared you’re not good enough? You might not be. That’s not your choice. It’s his, and I think he’s been pretty clear, Yuuri.”

Oh.

“I should … probably go find him, shouldn’t I?” Takeshi nodded, grinning.

“But first, let’s go another round. I know I tired you out!” Yuuri laughed, holding his hand out to help the other man up.

“You’re on.”

~

Yuuri wasn’t at the beach, nor with his parents, nor with Minako in the library. He was, in fact starting to give up when Minako finally sided-eyed him with a long breath.

“He’s probably at the Nishigori’s Training Grounds, you probably want to wait him out, he goes there to let out his frustration.” Victor sighed, deciding if Yuuri was training he’d probably end up going to take a bath in the Onsen.

Victor thanked Minako, and made his way to the hot springs for the first time since he’d lost his Touch.

 

Eerily, like two days ago when he had first come to the Onsen, it was completely empty. He wondered if it was private time, he knew there was several features back in russiky that were closed even to his servants after a certain time so those closest to him could enjoy facilities without worrying about outside ears.

He was a Tsar, and Yuuri’s fiancé, surly that would include him, right?

He cleaned himself in the cold fountains, the heat of the springs only slightly helping the temperatures.

Once washed, he made his way to the main body of hot springs, only sparing Apollo’s pool a glance before swiftly moving to another pool on the other side of the room.

He was worried about Yuuri, knowing that what Yuri had said had upset his fiancée. His lover was anxious, believing he wasn’t good enough for Tsar Victor. He didn’t see how good he was for _just Victor._

When his foot dipped in the shallow waters of this pool, and he didn’t feel any supernatural effects, his sigh of relief echoed throughout the Onsen.

His body relaxed against the cool bank of the pool, and he settled in to wait his younger lover.

The Onsen wasn’t as silent as he expected.

His eyes opened after a few moments. It shocked him – he couldn’t remember when he had shut them. The Onsen still looked empty, but he felt like eyes were watching him.

“Yuuri?” He asked the empty room. Perhaps the other boy had saw him and went to the fountains to wash before joining him.

 But there was no reply.

He stepped out of the water, grabbing a longer towel for around his waist as he remembered the last time of being caught naked.

“Hello?” He asked, finally, he heard something substantial. A shuffling of feet near the garden entrance. He walked past the pillars, past the screen, and saw an old woman.

The lady was dirty, and lying on the ground and covered in rags. She wasn’t Yutopian, having the features of someone from the western nations, but she was obviously a beggar.

“Are you okay?” He asked. The woman looked up, and promptly started coughing. Victor rushed to her side, hesitating just a moment before realising he could touch her, and patted her back with the palm of his hand.

“Come inside, we can get you some water.” He helped her up, bringing her inside and pouring a cup of water. Her hands shook when she tried to drink, and Victor hand to help her with each sip.

“I’m dying.” She croaked, finally, after her second cup of water. “There is no need to serve me so, child.”

“If you are dying I want you to be as comfortable as possible.” Victor replied, helping her take a seat.

“I haven’t had comfort in a long time.”

“Where do you come from?”

“I come from the land of Kazan. My son was lost in the war and I spent my years searching for him.”

“I’m sorry you lost him.” Victor told her mournfully.

“Everything lost will be found.”

“But not with you- oh, the springs!” Victor exclaimed. “They have healing properties. They can help you!”

“I can barely stand, child. Let alone bathe and enter the waters.” The woman told him, he shook his head refusing to give up.

“I’ll help. Once you’re in the waters you’ll be strong enough to get out on your own.” The old woman didn’t look so hopeful.

Victor did a he said, helping her out of her clothes, washing her hair, all the while chattering on about his Yuuri, trying to get the old women’s mind off her lost son.

He carried her to the water, asking if she was okay or if she needed anything. He walked with her into the waters, holding her head up as she submerged into Apollo’s pool.

Immediately, her face brightened, she managed to hold herself up more and Victor managed to bring her to the side of the pool to rest on the step.

“You are kind where you do not need to be. You have washed and bathed me, you have saved my life despite nothing I have offered you. Despite the last person that was in these springs with you tried to kill you.”

“It’s –“ Victor paused. “How did you know about that?” He questioned. The truth of that night, the night he lost his Touch was only rumoured, and that so around the courtesans.

The old Lady smiled, and with her seemed to glow a golden light.

“You have lost a curse that was never yours to bare, let me bestow a gift.” The woman touched his forehead, a hand that ran through his hair and when he gazed back at the women, blinking in the light she had distinctly more male qualities. She looked like a god.

“What was your son’s name?” Victor asked, not knowing what else to say. The woman- man, blinked slowly, a sad smile grazing his lips.

“He had many names, Otabek was his favourite. You’d know him as Helios.” Victor gasped, and the light grew brighter than he was able to see.

“Apollo!” Victor exclaimed, before his eyes shut, the hand in his hair stroked one last time.

 

“Are you falling asleep, Vitya?” Victor’s eyes opened suddenly, and he sat up. He was in the pool still, and Yuuri was just stepping in, hair wet from the fountains. He blinked, looking over to Apollo’s pool. It lay untouched, the waters still.

Perhaps it was a dream.

Yuuri, however, wasn’t.

“Are you okay, мое золото?” He questioned, meeting Yuuri in the middle.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry for running out on you.” Yuuri looked sad, so victor hugged him.

“Uhm. Victor, we are still naked, you  know. If you could not get so close…” Victor stepped back, a blush on his cheeks.

“oh!”

“Not that I mind, but technically this is a public space.”

“ _oh!”_ Victor smirked at him, but the moment was ruined when he let out a yawn. Yuuri laughed, pulling him to the side of the pool.

“Come on, let’s head to bed.” Victor made a vague protest.

“You’ve just gotten in, and you’ve been training right?”

“Yes” Yuuri shrugged, “but I just needed to get clean, I’d much rather _you_ relax me, anyway.” Victor found himself blushing once again. “C’mon.” Yuuri tugged. “I’ll even brush your hair.”

“Okay.” Victor agreed, far too quickly. He loved the feeling of Yuuri’s hands lightly scratching against his scalp. Victor sent one last look at Apollo’s pool, before turning back to his fiancée to forget that weird dream.

They dressed, simply, in the Onsen robes but sat in the humid air so Yuuri could brush Victor’s hair. Victor preened when Yuuri picked up the first strand, making the other boy laugh under his breath.

“You really like this, huh?”

“I really like you.” Victor replied cheerfully, without even missing a beat. Without looking, Victor knew his fiancée was rolling his eyes. Victor shut his own, leaning back into his lover’s touch.

In the silence of Yuuri combing his hair, there was a small ‘thunk’. Yuuri paused, and Victor hummed in malcontent.

“I hope you didn’t drop anything easily breakable Yuuri. I’m too comfy to move.”

“Er- Victor?” Victor hummed in question, not yet ready to open his eyes.

“Why did you have a diamond in your hair?” Okay, Victor opened his eyes at that.

“What are you talking about Yuuri I don’t have-“ He paused, because sure enough, in Yuuri’s hand was a small diamond.

“Where-?”

“It fell out of your hair when I was combing it.” Yuuri told him. Victor couldn’t keep his eyes from flitting from the diamond to Yuuri, who looked very concerned at Victor.

“It must have been from my hair clips.” Victor told him, with the best explanation he could. Yuuri snorted, and placed the diamond delicately on the side.

“Don’t mind me,” Yuuri muttered under his breath, only loud enough for Victor to hear it just. “I’ll just have diamonds in my hair clips that I don’t notice when they get lost.”

“yuuri~! Victor whined, and Yuuri patted his hair with the comb.

“Okay, give me a minute.” He sighed, before going back to brushing Victor hair. Except another diamond fell out as soon as the comb brushed his hair.

Then another.

Then another.

Yuuri stopped again.

“Okay Vitya, what the hell? These were definitely not here before! And it didn’t happen last time I brushed your hair! Even when you did have the Touch.”

“I don’t kno-“ Victor paused looking back at Apollo’s pool, distinctly remembering the God in his dreams combing his hair through his fingers. “Oh.”

“ _Oh?”_   Yuuri questioned.

“I think … maybe … Apollo has given me a gift.”

“WHAT?” Yuuri stepped in front of Victor, cutting off his view of the pool, and Victor found himself recounting the dream, or not a dream. Yuuri, although silent, continued to grow more and more confused.

“And he combed my hair and told me his son was Helios.” Victor finished, carefully watching Yuuri’s face for any chance that he’s given up on Victor and his constant curses and godly intervention.

“So you just, drop diamonds whenever you brush your hair?”

“Apparently.”

“You’re amazing.” Victor smiled leaning in to kiss his Yuuri.

_Thunk._

They looked down, and between them a small ruby was on the floor between them.

“By the Gods.”

They both started laughing, but when Victor laughed, gold fell from his lips.

“This is much better than turning everything you touch to gold.” Yuuri commented idly, picking up the gold piece and handing it to Victor, without even looking twice and the expensive metal.

“Apollo did say it was a gift.”

“You’re a gift.” They kissed again, and ignored the sounds of rubies falling on the stone floor. There would be plenty more in the future, Victor was sure of it.

 

 

“So, we need to change the negogiations again?” Minako asked, having already written up two drafts of the negiotion after Victor lost his Touch.

The two men looked at each other, then at the court and Minako, who was standing in front of the Emperor and Empress looking worn out and the day had just started.

“I am sorry, for the inconvience.” Victor bowed, but his short laugh was given away by the gold that dropped from his lips.

“Yakov’s going to be pissed.” Yuri told them, when Minako had turned to the Emperor to dicuss new negotiations.

“Probably.” Victor replied, sounding wholly unconcerned.

“Why do you get all the gifts from Apollo anyway?” Yuri questioned, kicking his shins. “I deserve some form of compensation for all the shit I have to put up with.”

“Well, you can always go find Apollo’s son, I’m sure he’d thank you for that.” But before Yuri could reply, Yuuri spoke up.

“At least Yakov is already on his way, and I don’t think we have to worry about you not affording my hand in marriage.”

“ _Marriages.”_ Victor corrected, and pulled Yuuri close. “And you won’t have anything to worry about ever again if I have any say in it.”

Yuri gagged, but soon shut up when Victor flicked the Ruby that had fallen between the lovers in the younger boy’s hand.

“I don’t want your gross ass kissing Rubies!” He scowled, but pocketed the Ruby anyway.

The two lovers ignored them, they hand a dowry to pay, anyway.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy, Y'all spot my little potential Otabek/Yuri storyline. Might write that someday. Might not. Who knows. I feel like it'd probably be based on another Celtic story about a bull who grants wishes. Don't ask me why.  
> Any whooo I'm also writing a prequel that's going in this series, where Yuuri goes to the Tournament and meets Victor for the first time can I get a hell yeah for back story. 
> 
> Again, feel free to shout at me @ [Tumblr](http://www.buckmebuchanan.tumblr.com)


End file.
